The specific aims of this proposal are 1)To collect, process, bank, and distribute human colorectal neoplasms and matched normal tissue samples to investigators in the Vanderbilt University Medical Center (VUMC) GI SPORE and other GI SPORES; 2) To collect and bank biopsies of grossly normal mucosa and mucosa adjacent to adenomas to facilitate research in adenoma recurrence; 3) To perform quality control to ensure that the relevant tissue is supplied to the researcher, and that tissues are suitable for the planned research (not necrotic or involved by unsuspected disease processes); 4) To protect patient confidentiality through use of an explicit pre-surgical consent form that specifically addresses use of extraneous tissue for research purposes and through de-identification of specimens, or through anonymization of specimens if informed consent is waived; 5) To work with the Biomedical Informatics Core to establish an informatics strategy for networking of requests, specimen tracking, and for extraction of de-identified data relating to specimens of interest. The Biomedical Informatics Core will help identify suitable specimens from the pathology archives, either by diagnosis, histologic features, demographics, clinical features, or other outcomes data, and will develop and maintain a centralized database of prospectively collected and banked specimens; 6) To provide laser microdissection services to the GI SPORE investigators; 7) To provide tissue microarray services to the GI SPORE investigators; 8) To provide correlation of tumor morphology with image mass spectroscopy findings 9)To provide expertise in evaluation of histopathology of mouse models of colorectal neoplasia and correlation with human disease; 10)To provide expertise in developing, performing and evaluating immunohistochemical stains for G1 SPORE investigators. Establishment of a GI SPORE Tissue Core at VUMC will build upon two already established mechanisms for tissue collection: the Tissue Acquisition Shared Resource of the Vanderbilt-Ingram Comprehensive Cancer Center (VICCC) and the Tissue Collection Core for the Program Project Grant Molecular Mechanisms of Chemoprevention of Colorectal Cancer by ArSAIDS (hereafter referred to as the COX-2 PPG), and a third mechanism in development, the newly-awarded VUMC-led site for the Cooperative Human Tissue Network (CHTN). Mechanisms for collection of human GI tissue and quality assurance are already in place and are used on a daily basis. By building upon the infrastructure of the VUMC CHTN, which collects tissue at three additional hospitals, a large number of GI specimens will be captured that would otherwise be unavailable for the GI SPORE.